In conventional systems, three-way valves are known, and may include a valve body forming an operating valve controlled by a valve stem. In these valves the relative movement of the valve stem to the body has the effect of directing fluid in a particular direction.
The valve will typically have three or more holes along its length with each hole separated from the other holes by a ridge or projection on the stem which seals with the valve body. Typically the ridge or projection includes an o-ring seal associated with each ridge or projection to ensure adequate sealing to prevent fluid flow. Each hole or aperture in the valve body will have a consistent diameter to ensure sufficiency of fluid flow for effective operation of the valve to enable it to process sufficient volume of fluid flow to carry out the necessary operations.
While conventional three way valves in the art may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they fail to address all of the needs in the art and they would not however be suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.